So Close, Yet So Far
by StilesO'Brien
Summary: Thomas and the Gladers meet 9 new greenies who's mistaken Thomas for Stiles. {Not good with summaries}
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Note: This is my first ever story on Fanfiction, so I hope you guys will like the story! Do not read this if you haven't read the book or saw the movie because I don't want to be blamed if I spoiled it so this is a warning! Also, this is a Teresa/Thomas fanfiction with a jealous Lydia! More drama to come! I know the chapter is short but I will try to make it longer!**

* * *

The Glades were home to the Gladers and never once they thought they would make it out alive until Thomas came. Yet, Gally never approved of his methods but soon decided to go along with them. Every now and then they find a new path in the Maze but it went endlessly to nowhere. They were on their last hopes when suddenly, the alarm shrieked warning the Gladers that the maze doors were soon about to close and they made a run for it. Their legs were hitting the pavement so hard that their lives depended on it because the Grievers would soon come and attack and no one wanted that.

"Go!" Newt yelled as they saw a glimpse of the Glades. The Gladers ran to where they were at the other side and soon the doors began to close separating the other Gladers from Thomas, Newt, Teresa, Minho, Alby, Chuck and Gally.

"Nice plan, shank." Gally said. "Because of your plan, our death is right around the corner."

Thomas sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to fight with Gally since the first day he got there. Teresa stepped up in front of him and rubbed his bicep before pecking his cheek. "Don't listen to him, Thomas." Teresa assured him and he nodded.

The runner smiled genuinely at her before slumping against the maze walls. "Thanks." He said before looking at the dark grey night sky. He wondered if he would even see the outside of the maze but the months spending in the god forsaken Maze made his hope disappear little by little until there wasn't a speck of it.

"We should go, it's not safe being in the same place after sun down." Teresa said before holding out her hand to Thomas who so gladly took it without hesitating.

They could hear the snarling of the Grievers just a few miles away. "Stay close to us, no matter what." Minho reminded them as they all nodded.

They could hear the Grievers metal legs touch the ground as they headed back in the endless maze. Thomas wanted to find a way out and he didn't know how. He needed to get back to the Glades to make sure everyone is alright, he was now very protective of the Gladers when Ben had tried to attack and kill him the second day he was there, he didn't want the others to be punished if they got stung or even go in the Maze where they can't even defend themselves.

"Where's Chuck?" Thomas said looking around for the chubby kid with a worried expression etched on his face.

"It's okay, Tommy." Newt rested a hand on his shoulder. The contact made him relax slightly but not mostly. "He's with Teresa," He said smiling sadly at Thomas.

"Oh," Thomas sighed in relief.

But then they all froze in their spots when they heard the growl of the Griever. "Run!" Thomas yelled. They all sprinted turning the corners of the maze following Thomas' every footsteps at they ran for their lives. Their hearts were pounding against their rib cage like it was gonna pop out any second but they couldn't stop or even take a breath because they needed to survive.

* * *

Everything came as a blur. First, the Hale Pack was going to Scott's Lacrosse game and suddenly the rest were a bit hazy. When Stiles had been missing, every one of the pack members (including Derek) had showed up to Scott's Lacrosse and cheered for him like Stiles did. They would be there for him like Stiles did. Stiles missing made them realize that he wasn't just pack but family. They never stopped looking but it started to get tiring and they were almost giving up. Now, they were in a box that was going upwards. Were they underground?

The Gladers were startled by the ear piercing alarm. Their attentions flew to the box and they ran there. Why would the scientists send more greenies in the middle of the night where they were hoping that the others were coming back alive, they did it last time (Thomas and Minho) so they knew there was at least a little bit of hope there that they could depend on.

"Frypan? Open it," Winston ordered and the man nodded pulling the metal door open.

"More greenies," Frypan said looking down at the unconscious group of people. "I thought Teresa was the last one ever."

"I guess we're wrong," Winston said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Glades

**Sorry that I didn't update my story. I didn't have a computer and my phone is stupid, so I got a tablet which has Word on it so now you don't have to worry about the really slow updates coming from me. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Stiles Or Thomas?**

Thomas leaned against Teresa, his heart beating faster than it usually does. He doesn't know where they were but he was pretty sure that they were at least far away from the huge amounts of grievers that are looking for them. "We need to keep going," he says, "trust me, I want to rest too but we need to get to the doors and avoid them for at least a short period of time."

Minho nodded, being the Keeper of the Runners, he addressed the situation, acting neutral, showing no signs of fear on his face except exhaustion. The sweat glistened on Thomas' face as the moon's illuminating light shone down on them in the huge corridor of the maze. "Alright, we should head down sector thirteen, try and kill any grievers that approach us within a twenty foot range. Until we get you shanks out of here, you can have all Frypan's burnt bacon."

Clint snorted as he pulled himself up from the ground and onto his feet, brushing the dirt off his khaki pants and stalked towards Thomas. He knew everyone would hate him for bringing them into the shuck Maze but it would've been better if there were multiple Gladers scouting the Maze corridors. Right? "If we die, our death will be in your hands." Clint warns him, poking his index finger into Thomas' chest before he walked away.

"You okay, Tommy?" Newt asked. Ever since Thomas arrived in the Maze, everything began changing, but Newt was glad for Thomas to come, if it wasn't for him them they wouldn't have found their first clue ever and Gally wouldn't have been as bloody brave as Thomas.

Thomas gives him a reassuring smile sending him his pearly whites. And it shocked Newt. That was the first time the Greenie ever smiled since he came to the Glades, and it gave Newt a little hope. _Just a little._ "I'm fine, Newt. Thanks." He replied, "I'm just ready for you shanks to get out of here, even if I have to die to make that happen."

"Don't say that," Chuck snapped at him with a cold but soft glare. "You'll get us out of here, I believe in you, Thomas." Determination and confidence burned through Thomas as Chuck said those words, someone believes in him and that's all he needs to set his goal. He was going to kill every one of those Grievers and he will help his friends escape the Maze. "You're the leader here."

"He's right, Tom." Teresa told him with a smile. "You're the leader."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

The new Greenies looked confused. They didn't know where they are but they did know their names, and everything they've done for the past years. They were at the lacrosse game to support Scott, just like Stiles did. They didn't understand how they could be taken to a place full of teenagers. "Where the hell are we?" Jackson asked rudely to the Gladers.

"And the shank speaks." The African-American boy replied sarcastically. "Normally we have more people here but –," he stops before he could tell more information and looked at Winston. "You're in the Glades."

"Glades?" Scott asked with a puppy face look. "What do you mean by that?"

"They sure like asking too many questions." Zart pointed out, "just like our other Greenie, Thomas. I'm pretty sure you shanks would be good friends if you all met, huh?"

"Where are we?" The one with the stoic face and the raised eyebrows asked, his arms crossed against his chest, his veins popping from his muscles making Winston, Frypan, Zart, and the others gulp in fear.

"You're in the Glades, slinthead." Winston replied, "what more do you need to know?"

"A lot," the red head flips her hair over her shoulder swiftly, "are you going to let us out now or do we need to use you guys as a stepping stool?" She asked.

Frypan rolled his eyes and held out both of his hands and grabbed the red head's before he pulled her up. The others helped the Greenies out and the box goes down as the doors close. "Do you guys know your names?"

"I'm Scott."

"Lydia." Answered the red head girl.

"Allison,"

"Derek," the sour one grunts.

"Jackson."

"Erica."

"I'm Boyd,"

"Isaac."

"And I'm Danny."

The Gladers nodded in sync before Zart spoke, "great. You shanks sure are something." There was those unfamiliar slang words again, shank, shuck, slinthead, it's like these people made their own culture but Lydia knew it was something more than that. The Hale Pack was wearing the same clothes as the Gladers except cleaner and new. They must've been there for months, or hell… Years.

Scott tried to open his mouth but there was an ear piercing alarm that shrieked throughout the whole Glades and the ground rumbled, gears started clicking before they saw the small opening of the large stone doors. They stood in awe and in shock as the doors opened wider and the other Gladers ran towards it. Then the Pack noticed, they approached it but they didn't step into it.

It just made the Pack more curious into what was in there.


	3. Chapter 3: Thomas

**Here's another chapter because I owe you guys very much. This is much longer but like +1000 words, I know I said I was gonna make it longer, I just didn't feel like rushing, but sometimes I get impatient so here. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Thomas**

"What's happening?" Scott asked Frypan with a look. "What's out there?"

"What's happening is that whenever the sun comes up, the doors open. Out there is the Maze, no one has ever survived a night in the Maze except the new Greenie before you, his name is Thomas. You guys weren't supposed to show up until the next month or so but everything changed when Thomas came. Right now, we're all hoping that our friends make it out alive." Jeff replied, "our second in command, Newt, _if_ he is alive, he'll show you around the Maze, teach you about the different jobs around the Glades."

"Why are you guys so afraid of going into the…. Maze?" Lydia asked, "I know that you mentioned that no one has survived out there but one, why are you afraid?"

Winston shared a look with Frypan, "they're called Grievers. Every night when the doors close, the Grievers come out at night. Two people had been stung by them, one of their name was Ben, he was stung in the day which doesn't happen often, he completely lost his mind. We call it the Changing. He attacked Thomas, wanting to kill him, _almost did_ kill him. So, he was banished."

"And there's a rule in the Glades that we all follow." Zart tells them. "Never hurt a fellow Glader."

"Ben broke that rule," Allison finished. "Where is he now?"

"Don't know. He belongs to the Maze, nothing else." Frypan answered.

"I see them!" One of the Gladers shout pointing at the multiple figures appearing from around the corner. "They're alive!"

Every one of the Gladers cheered, and curiosity spiked up their interest. "You shanks scared us," Frypan smiles. "Scared the klunk out of me actually."

"Yo, where's Thomas?" Zart asked looking for the missing Glader. "don't tell me – he's not…"

"No," the Asian guy said, "he's coming."

As one cue, a guy ran out from the Maze and jogged towards them. "I couldn't find the dead Griever, it looked like it vanished from sight. I remember it being in section eight but when I got there, _nothing._ " A very familiar scratchy, but rough and hoarse, voice told them and the Pack froze.

Scott looked at the boy, who had the face of Stiles, the eyes, the nose, the mouth, the moles, the freckles, but what was different was that his friend had much longer hair than the last time he saw him. "Stiles?"

* * *

 **Before the doors opens….**

"Where did you kill the Griever?" Newt asked as he walked by Thomas' side, Minho on the other, "you bloody shanks never told me."

"Somewhere in section 8." Minho answered for Thomas.

"Seriously? Why don't we just go and find the bloody thing? It'll probably be our next clue or the next step out of this piece of klunk." Newt said. Something in him bubbled as he walked with Thomas and Minho, the others trailing behind talking amongst themselves. The feeling of happiness was weird, he hasn't felt happiness in over three years. Is this how it felt like? He bonded with Thomas on his first night there when they were sitting on the grass as they leaned on the log and drank Gally's secret recipe drink. He knows that he should've been annoyed with Tommy asking a lot of questions but he knew the boy was just curious. Weren't they all? Thomas was brave, he wasn't afraid to ask questions that would likely get him in trouble or banished, but somehow, Thomas was meant to be the Runner. Hell, him and Minho wanted to promote him Keeper of the Runners.

Thomas snorts, "Never had time, I guess." The Runner shrugs, "Minho and I were busy finding a new passageway to escape through. No one wanted to come with me, except you and Minho, into the Maze so I didn't go."

"You could always go alone," Minho pointed out, "but what trouble is worth having you being eaten by Grievers. You're a ticket way out of here."

They didn't see Thomas frown when Minho mentioned that. "Is that why you're friends with me?" He asked as he keeps his tone calm and collected. "So, you guys can use me to escape?"

Minho and Newt's eyes widened as they shook their head vigorously. "No, you shank." Minho replied quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. Right Newt?" The blonde nodded with a small, but guilty, smile. "I meant that, we actually have a chance to escape, thanks to you. But that's not why we're friends with you."

The Greenie nodded. "Oh," and silence took over.

They turned corners, right, left, left, right, before they reached Section 6. The ivy vines spiraled to the top of the walls, their thick roots clinging onto the floor beneath them. Smells of gasoline and rubber filled their noses making some of the Gladers gag or purge out their breakfast. "Its almost day," Gally pointed out, looking at the sky, "let's head back to the doors. It's gonna open soon."

"You guys go, I'll be there later." Thomas said.

"Suit yourself," Gally grunts and walked away, the other Gladers following right behind him. The footsteps fade away and Thomas nods his head at Gally's way telling Minho and Newt to go with him while he checks something out. The Asian and the blonde wanted to stay, looking unsure whether to leave him alone in the Maze, but they nodded anyways, hesitating to lift a foot up and walk away from him.

Thomas watched as they disappeared into the dark corner and soon, he spins on his heel and walks toward Section 8 where the dead Grievers lays dead on the stone floor. "What the hell?" Thomas asked himself when he approached the spot where the Griever should be dead, but instead… there was nothing. No yellow-greenish slimy goo, no stains, no body. It was completely gone. "God damn it," a flashing red light catches his attention on the corner of his eye and he looks at the small machinery.

Beetle blade.

Someone was watching him.

His eyes drift up towards the wall, huge white but old letters were printed on them. **WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT.** Then all the gears clicked.

When Teresa arrived in the box, the word ' **WICKED'** was written on her arm in black ink and now he knew. WICKED was an acronym for the words on the wall. But the question was; who's WICKED?

He shakes off the thought and runs back to the Glades, feeling the ground rumbled as the doors open. It took him a few minutes before he arrived to the Glades and spotted Minho, "I couldn't find the dead Griever, it looked like it vanished from sight. I remember it being in section eight but when I got there, _nothing._ " He told Minho and Newt.

"Stiles?" A voice asked and he looked at the unfamiliar guy with the puppy face. "Stiles, you're alive!"

Thomas, being the confused one, looked behind him, and to the side of him until he realizes that the guy was talking to him. Only one thing came to his mind, "who the shuck are you?" He asked. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

The one with the brunette hair walked towards Thomas with a calculating and furious look. "Stiles, you already know us. We don't know what game you're playing but we don't like it. We have been worried for you, your father is worried sick!" Thomas looked like he had seen a ghost.

 _My father?_ Thomas thought before he shook his head and took a step back, accidentally bumping into Newt. "I don't know who you are! And what father? I don't know who's my father. I don't know who the hell you guys are, my name is Thomas, not Stiles, not anything. Just Thomas." He said angrily.

"Sti-,"

"No, uh. I need some air." Stiles/Thomas walks away abruptly.

Danny frowns, "why doesn't he know us?" Danny asked.

Alby stepped up and slipped his hands in his pocket. "I don't know how you guys know him but every time the box comes up, a new Greenie comes with no memories of himself, his name or his family. Or she, depending on who comes up the box. You guys are supposed to have your memories erased by the creators who put us here. For Thomas, he doesn't recognize you, he doesn't remember his family, like us. And you claiming that you know him and that he has a dad, he's going to klunk his pants."

"What did you do to him?" Scott growled, "did you brainwash him or something?"

"No." Alby states calmly, "remember this – I was the first one in this Glade, alone for a month, with no idea who I was, who my family was, and no memory of anything when I arrived in this Glade. The same thing happened to all of us. Don't blame us, blame the Creators."

"How long have you guys been here?" Derek asked, no emotion splashing across his face.

"Three years." Newt answered.

The Pack gawked, "if you've been here for three years, isn't your hair supposed to be long?" Erica asked.

"Every week, the Creators sends the stuff we need in the box like food, dishes, hammocks, animals, supplies, and scissors. Every time our hair gets long, we cut, okay?" Minho answered. "Where is that shank?" Minho asked.

"Right here," Thomas said appearing beside Minho, not giving a glance to the Pack. "I have an idea."

"What now, Greenie?" Gally groaned with his arms crossed. "We're not going back into the Maze."

"Who said you were coming?" Thomas asked and started to pitch out his idea. "Anyways, me and Minho will go back into the Maze tomorrow and try to find a new way to escape. There might be a secret passageway we hadn't find yet."

"Yeah? And what if you don't? There's no escape, Greenie, we can't escape. There's no exit!"

"Have you even tried to find a way out than actually stand here and say there's no way out. Unlike you, I actually found a clue in the last three years you decided to stay in the Glades."

"You have been here for three days! I have been here for three years. In fact, why don't we just banish you since you broke our number one rule when you ran into the Maze." Gally said shoving him back. "Because of you, everything is changing. These shanks claim to know who you are and the girl. How can we know if you're not one of them?"

Stiles Thomas stood face to face with Gally. Both of their faces were harden and their eyes held coldness to each other. "Stop," Minho said as he pushed them back by their chests. "Thomas is right. We have found our first clue in the last three years. So, me and him will go back into the Maze tomorrow and scout again to find a new passage."

"You're seriously siding with him?" Gally asked in disbelief and betrayal before he hid those emotions perfectly.

"I'm the Keeper of the Runners," Minho replied. "Its my job to find an exit."


End file.
